The third time's a charm
by Chibiputatu
Summary: When Detective Ulquiorra Schiffer keeps receiving anonymous letters that leads him to investigate Karakura Town; many questions were raised but somethings are left unanswered forever. AU. Oneshot. UlquiHime. Read and review!


**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction. English is not my first language. I have tried my best. Sorry for any mistake!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. ******

**The Third Time's A Charm**

_27th October, 1991._

_47th Street, Karakura Town._

_Dear Mr. Schiffer,_

_This is my third time writing a letter to you. I hope you have received my previous letters. You haven't replied any of them which raises questions whether you have even got those letters. Or are you ignoring me? I am in grave trouble. My life might be in danger and I am desperately trying to seek your help. Dont deny me. You're the only one who can save me. Only a fool would be so unwise to overlook. _

_As ever,_

_'I' _

"This is the third letter sent by the same person" Grimmjow said holding the letter.

"You seem very concerned" Ulquiorra spoke with his monotonous voice.

"Concerned, my ass" Grimmjow deadpanned.

Ulquiorra was genuinely bothered by this entire situation. He had never hated his job until now. He was working on several murder cases which were connected in one way or another. The only lead he had behind all the murders was a man named Aizen Sousuke. Other than this particular name he hadn't been able to find any other clues or leads. It frustrated him to the core. Besides, some anonymous letters were being sent to him for past three weeks. A letter each week.

It was clearly a woman, Ulquiorra thought. According to this unknown woman, she was in _grave_ trouble. She never clearly explained it. It was obvious that she wanted Ulquiorra to travel to Karakura town and 'save' her. It was true that Ulquiorra ignored the first two letters thinking of it as some sort of prank. But then again, no one knew him in Karakura Town. There had to be something going on. He quietly decided that he would be going.

"I'm going" Ulquiorra said calmly.

"Are you serious? Who's gonna work on the current case?" Grimmjow asked.

"You. I'll be gone for a week."

"What if this turns out as a joke?"

"There's only one way to find out"

Grimmjow Jagearjaquez had been his partner for more than 5 years. Both had developed a fair relationship of friendship. However, Grimmjow was not the type of a person Ulquiorra would want to work 24/7 with considering his very _lively_ behavior, sarcastic comments, moreover, his choice of words. Ulquiorra Schiffer was a decent man with decent and careful choice of words. Not a single word would be spoken by him out of use.

He was known to have solved each and every case that had been trusted on him. With his high intellect and quick decision abilities, he was admired and had gained quite a fame in his line of work.

Gathering all his important files in his hands that were lying on top of his desk; including the latest letter, Ulquiorra left the Police Department building only to get in his private car and started towards his home.

_This was going to be quite troublesome._

* * *

At night, Ulquiorra sat in front of his desk with the table lamp lit on. He was going through all the files of the connected murder cases, sipping hot black bitter coffee every now and then. He liked it bitter just like his personality was, bitter.

His thoughts drifted to the mysterious letter. He couldn't quite understand as why the woman would want to seek his help. How did she know of him? How did she know where he lived? Who he was. He had to find out whether it was a joke or not. In the back of his mind, he had a feeling that this was definitely not a joke but something more than what it would seem like.

The next morning Ulquiorra caught the train to Karakura Town. It wasn't too far from where he lived. The previous night he had made arrangements to stay in a hotel near 47th street of Karakura town. The only thing that bothered him was how was he going to find this woman. What kind of trouble was she in? Was it possible for her to be connected to all the murders or Aizen as well? What if Ulquiorra was being set up? He had no idea.

Lost in his train of thoughts, he almost forgot that it was about time he reached his destination.

After 10 minutes, he got off the train with his suitcase in his hand and walked to his hotel due to unavailability of any kind of transport near the station. The hotel was 15 minutes from there which wasn't much of a big deal to him.

Later that evening, he quickly made up his mind to get on his work after a short nap after arriving at the hotel in the noon. He spread the map of Karakura Town on the small table by the side of his bed and marked out 47th street with a red pen. It wasn't too far from where he was but it would be new to him. He had never been in this town.

He decided that he would go check then before it would get dark outside. The weather was chilly and soft breeze went on during this time of the month. He folded the map and held on to it while he helped himself wearing his long coat. He walked out of the hotel and started walking towards the road. He received some strange glances and awkward stares from the passersby. Those were nothing new to him. He always looked like he was going to cry; a face of despair. His skin was pale white; a contrast to his vibrant emerald eyes. He was perceptive but felt confused about human feelings.

He reached the place he had been looking for. However he wasn't sure if it was the right place. This place looked downright dead. No signs of anyone living. No lights. No sound. Nothing. Looking back he could see many shops where people were entering and exiting but none of them were coming near there. He brought out the map from his pocket and opened to check the place again, looking very carefully.

"It's dangerous to have a map in your hand looking lost out here." Someone said standing a few steps away before Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked up slowly folding the map in his hand. An orange haired woman of not more than 30 years of age stood across him under the streetlamp nearby. The light coming from the lamp made her look like she was glowing, rather unusually. She had bright pale skin with honey colored eyes. Her hair was long; came down to her waist. She also had a hair pin stuck to the right side of her hair. Her bangs fell on her forehead, not quite covering it. She was beautiful.

"And should you be talking to a complete stranger, miss?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh please, I am not a child anymore." She said smiling.

Ulquiorra approached her slowly with a question in his mind.

"Do you by any chance, live here, miss?"

"Call me Orihime." Orihime said with the same soft smile adorning her lips but this time forwarding her hand to shake with Ulquiorra's. A common gesture.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." He said shortly shaking his hand with hers. He then raised his eyebrow, to know the answer to his question that he asked earlier.

Realizing that Orihime had been asked a question earlier, she hurriedly answered waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh no no. I don't live here. I work at a nearby coffee shop."

"Do you know anything about this place?" Ulquiorra eager to know the answer.

"No one lives here Mr. Schiffer. Ever since that incident..." She trailed off.

"What incident?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"There had been a huge fire that burned down more than 5 houses here in this place. Ever since that, no one lives here. They say it's haunted but you don't necessarily have to believe that!" She looked a bit grim saying all that.

"That's... a bit disturbing, I suppose." Ulquiorra tried to sound a bit comforting but failed nonetheless.

"You know, it's rather rude to ask all these questions to a woman out here like this." She said with a smirk on her face.

He wanted to ask her, her last name so he could address her more formally but left it in his mind.

"My apologies, miss... Orihime." He looked at her.

"It's alright! I should be going anyways." Saying that she walked past Ulquiorra to leave.

"Should I walk you to your workplace?" Ulquiorra asked that hoping that he would be able to know where she worked without following her like a stalker.

"Oh no no, that's not necessary. I hope we meet again Mr. Schiffer. It was pretty refreshing." Orihime said that looking behind her shoulder before leaving the place.

"Likewise." He said.

As soon as she walked a distance, Ulquiorra started to follow her as subtly as he could. The fact that this woman appeared out of nowhere intrigued him and compelled him to follow her to know where she worked so he could investigate about her later in case if he needed to. She kept walking forward brushing past a small crowd. In the midst of the crowd, Ulquiorra suddenly lost her. He looked here and there but found no sign of an auburn haired girl. Defeated, he sighed.

It was getting too late. He had initially planned to come back before nightfall so he could have supper. He then, went to the bus stop nearby and waited in line to get on the bus. He felt bile coming up at the back of his throat. He was very hungry indeed.

* * *

The next morning he woke up with cold sweats on his forehead. He had dreamed of burning houses, people screaming for help but helplessly getting burned to ashes. It was unusual for him to be affected by something and dream about it. His nightmare only fueled his desire to investigate more on what had happened at that place. He remembered about Orihime and that she worked at a nearby coffee shop. Although he hadn't been able to know where she worked but he made up his mind to find her by checking up all the shops nearby.

After having breakfast and getting all ready to head out, his phone rang.

"Ulquiorra, have you been reading the newspaper lately?" It was Grimmjow.

"It has just been a day. Why?" Ulquiorra asked in annoyance.

"The news reporters are bitching about you saying you left for Karakura on a 'vacation'."

"Tell them I'm here to investigate."

"Aizen could be murdering another innocent person while you're wandering there cluelessly." Grimmjow said loudly.

"Grimmjow, you're working on the case as much as I am. If Aizen were to kill another person to mock us, I wouldn't be the only person to be blamed. Try using your head without me." With saying that, Ulquiorra hung up on him.

He left the hotel and was on his way to search that particular coffee shop where Orihime worked at. He was hoping that he would find her inside in one of these coffee shops he was passing by. There were only three. The last thing he would had to do was go inside and ask for her. He was opposed to that idea. He didn't like interacting with people much being in a foreign place. He decided to stand by the closest coffee shop near that street and patiently wait for her. Soon, he realized he was wasting his limited time since it had been more than 25 minutes but no sign of the woman. He was ready to go in to ask but someone called him from behind.

"Ulquiorra! What are you doing here?" Orihime looked surprised. Already calling him by his first name. He didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I was actually searching for you Ms. Orihime."

"Orihime is fine. And, is that so?"

"I wanted to know more about that incident if you don't mind me asking."

She ignored his question staying silent for a few moment. She came closer to him. With scrutinizing eyes, she looked at him closely.

"You have forest green eyes, I'm sure they shine like emeralds sometimes..." She said narrowing her eyes a little bit, raising up her right hand almost wanting to touch his face. He didn't show any sign of discomfort or annoyance as he was also eyeing her closely.

Her auburn hair seemed like the color of sunset. Her pale yet pink flushed skin looked very soft and smooth. Her eyes were the most expressive part of hers. They showed emotions Ulquiorra couldn't read of. They captivated him as much his did to her. Unknowingly, he formed a desire within him. A desire to know her.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it Orihime. I'll figure it out." He said looking into her eyes directly.

Orihime immediately looked away.

"Then maybe I should leave." She turned to leave with slight embarrassment showing on her face.

Ulquiorra reached for her hand to stop her in her tracks but his hand met with air. Looking forward he saw that she already walked a bit of distance. That was fast.

_Strange too._

* * *

It had been two days since Ulquiorra couldn't find Orihime. He asked around but everyone denied of seeing her. According to her work place, there was no one named Orihime working there. Why would she lie to him? Who was she, really? All these questions kept pondering in his head.

He went back to the place where he had first met her. He walked past the same street lamp towards the slight foggy path. Air filled with dust and ashes, dead trees, no sign of living. It was lifeless. Dead. Literally.

Ulquiorra's careful eyes checking the surroundings when he heard someone's footsteps behind him.

"I knew you would come here again to find me Ulquiorra." Orihime said with pure confidence in her tone.

"I need answers Orihime."

"There will be many questions asked but remain unanswered Ulquiorra." She said with a faint smile.

"I'm sure you know all the answers to all my questions." Ulquiorra said solemnly.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not."

"Don't play with me." He walked closer to her.

"What will you give me in exchange?" Orihime said quiet cheerfully.

"What is it that you want?"

Orihime came even more closer him and leaned towards him to whisper in his ear.

"It's halloween tomorrow."

Ulquiorra looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"And...?"

"And... I want you to invite me to your place. Maybe, you will get your answers and I will get I want." Orihime whispered.

_What do you want? _

"If that is what you want. I don't have any problem." Ulquiorra said stepping back.

"I will pick you up from here tomorrow at evening around 6." He further added.

"You're quite a gentleman, I see. I should be going now." She said with a genuine smile.

Like before Ulquiorra watched Orihime getting lost out of his sight among people. There was something so mysterious about her. It almost seemed strangely forbidden.

* * *

Going back to his hotel room, he called Grimmjow.

"Where the fuck are you?" Grimmjow asked with his usual loud tone.

"Keep it down Grimmjow. I need you to check something for me. It might be related to Aizen."

"Really?" That piqued Grimmjow's interest.

"Yes. There was a huge fire in the 47th street of Karakura. I want you to check whether Aizen was involved in this."

"Wait, that place? I thought the girl lived there."

"There's something really wrong about that place. I need to find out." Ulquiorra said almost urgently.

"Got that."

"Also, one more thing. I need you to check if a girl named Orihime was involved in that as well." Saying that, he hung up.

He was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

The next day, he brought Orihime to his place. It was halloween night. The weather seemed grim. She was wearing a brown sweater and medium long skirt exposing her legs down her knees. She looked beautiful, Ulquiorra thought. She always did.

They sat at a small round table. Ulquiorra didn't have much to offer.

"I have an apple pie chilling in that small refrigerator." He said indicating.

"I didn't take you for having a sweet tooth Ulquiorra." Orihime said laughing lightly.

"That is wrong woman, I bought it from a nearby sweet store."

"For me?" Orihime asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose." Ulquiorra said looking away. He felt a strange attraction towards her. He couldn't deny that.

"That's very sweet of you detective." Orihime said smiling. She slowly placed her arms folding them and her head down.

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious, don't you think?"

She sat up straight and looked into his eyes.

"Is it?" Ulquiorra did the same. Her eyes enchanted him.

"What do you know about the fire?" He asked again.

"It wasn't an accident. Someone was behind it." Orihime said, still looking into his eyes and leaning forward with her hands reaching out to his face and yet not touching.

"Who could be behind this?" Ulquiorra asked reaching for strands of her hair and touching them gently.

"Do you want to know?" Orihime's voice became a whisper.

"More than anything. Tell me." He whispered too.

"27th house of 47th street, in the basement. There are some things that might lead you to solve your case, detective."

Their faces were too close by then. He could smell her. She smelled of vanilla and jasmine. A unique flavor. Ulquiorra couldn't move away. He was entranced by her looks, voice, smell. He was captivated.

He snaked through her hair, not quite holding her. Orihime didn't back off either. Their lips were centimeters apart and were about to meet when Ulquiorra's phone rang.

He jolted back instantly and breathed sharply before picking up his phone.

"Ulquiorra, I have news for you. Good and bad." Grimmjow spoke.

Ulquiorra stood up and turned away from the table to hear whatever Grimmjow was about to say.

"Tell." Ulquiorra said with concern.

"One of our detectives were shot while he was coming out of your office. We were able to catch the shooter at the right time. After much interrogation, he confessed that he was ordered to kill you but shot Starrk instead because he mistook him for you. He wasn't aware that you would be leaving for Karakura Town out of all."

Ulquiorra was beginning to doubt about certain things.

"And about the fire, you were right, Aizen was known to be behind it but with no solid evidence the case remained unsolved." Grimmjow further added.

"What about the girl?" Ulquiorra asked in a low voice.

"About the girl... I don't why you wanted to know about her but she was one of the victims in the fire. She has been long dead."

Ulquiorra froze. He stopped breathing momentarily. His eyes were slightly wide with shock and terror evident in them.

He hung up muttering thanks and focused more on his surroundings. Orihime was still sitting behind him at the table. Alive and breathing. It couldn't be possible. Not in thousand years. If she was dead, how was she even here talking to him. Ghost? No, that's absolutely illogical and yet he couldn't make anything of it but that.

"Orihime, what is your last name?" Ulquiorra asked still facing away from the table.

He didn't realize when she came closer to his ear and whispered from behind.

"Inoue. Orihime Inoue."

_As ever, _

_'I'_

All his past days and incidents that occurred to him hit him like strong wave. He couldn't believe that a dead girl was sending him letters and compelled him to go to Karakura Town. Was it coincidence that he was saved from being shot? It clearly wasn't. What did she want? Why did she save him?

"What do you want, woman? Why did you save me?" He asked turning around completely facing her.

"Because I want you to save me." Orihime said sadly and yet having the same old faint smile adorning her lips.

Ulquiorra hurried to the small table by his bed and took out the third letter sent by her.

"How did you know that I would listen to you?"

He was met with silence.

When he looked back to where she was standing, she was gone.

Ulquiorra knew that he was very close to solving his case and capture Aizen Sousuke with the evidence he was going to find out.

_Somethings will remain unanswered forever. _

She was a mystery he could never solve. He wasn't quite sure what she meant by saying that she wanted him to save her. Maybe it was best not to seek out that answer.

* * *

By the next morning, Ulquiorra was back to Las Noches. He was going to enter his home. The mailbox caught his attention. He stared at it thinking of what had happened in the past few days. He learned to believe all that yet having no logical explanation.

Out of curiosity, he opened it. Much to his shock, he found a letter inside. He took it and opened it as fast as he could. There lied the answer to his last question to the woman.

_"Because there is a reason why they say that the third time's a charm, Ulquiorra." _

He could imagine her saying that smiling faintly while looking into his eyes.


End file.
